Crimson Tears
by LadyPhreyaKaiba
Summary: Inuyasha and Sesshomaru have never been brothers. But it seems that the Crimson Butterflies have a different fate in store for them. One to either bring them close or separte them forever...(CHAPTER 3 IS UP)
1. A mystery that transcended time

LPK: I have been so lazy sleeping all the time I never like to leave a story unfinished but first thing first. My first Inuyasha story Crimson tears. It the scary(or so I try) counterpart to Bloody butterfly. Ode to one of my favorite games Fatal frame: 2. Ps I don't own any thing just the story, If my laziness ever let's me finishes it....

A Mystery that transcends time....... Chapter 1

Kagome Higurashi average teenager at first glance none save her family could have guest her secret. Of traveling back and forth to Japan ancient and dangerous past. She was returning home after a bad test day at school she really just wanted too just go to bed, but knew that Inuyasha wouldn't hear of it. On her way home she came across a construction site that read: Future Home of the All gods Dam. Something about that area caused miko's(priestess) blood run cold. There was just so much dark energy there it was almost too much. Making a mental note to bring Inuyasha to this area later, and see what the hell was going on here, she left that area as fast as her feet could carry her.

Once home she set off for the feudal era at once saying she'll back soon. "Kagome, if you do make it back soon. We'll save you some dinner." her mother stated after her. "Just because of that I'll hurry home." she answered back, and down the well she went. Just as normal all friends were there. Mirkou the perverted monk with the powerful wind tunnel in his right hand(I think that right). A pound Kagome arrival was once again hit with the Hiraikotsu, by the Sango the demon slayer for his lecher antics. "It about time what took you." groweled Inuyasha the powerful and bad tempered dog hayou(half breed). But that didn't bother her any more she he was a good guy deep down, but it sure was annoying. "I said I would come back didn't I, and I'm here Aren't I. You need to learn to relax." she replied her day was hard enough with this to worry about. "Relax how can I. We still have to find those jewel shards before Naraku does. So lets go already." she felt a little guilty for not come back sooner. A week was maybe to long, But hey she had a life too.

Kagome had a feeling it was going to get worst. "Hey Kagome I missed you." said the little fox demon named Shippou on her shoulder. "Yeah its great to be back I guess."she sighed It was going to be a long day. Shippou than ran off to bug Inuyasha for not being nicer to kagome. That when she saw it in walking pass her. A procession (like ep73) It was what was in the center that shocked the words out of her mouth two boys dressed in black attire sat in the center clutching the others hand. What surprised her the most was they both had snow white hair........

LPK: Haha cliffhanger. I love those don't you. Well Please RR I don't much review I must one awful writer. Be kind write a Review..


	2. Blood calls to Blood

LPK: Hey I'm on a roll. So here is chapter 2. Once more I own nothing, If I did this would be an Ep.

Blood calls to blood.... chapter 2

"Hey wrench, what ya doing we have to find the shards. Not stand around daydreaming."yelled the hayou. "Well for your information I wasn't daydreaming I was just watching the procession that just came by." she replied. They just looked at her for a moment. "I didn't see a procession, Did you Miroku." asked the Yokai(demon) slayer. "No, I believe that It was Kagome's spiritual powers. They say the forest around here is cursed, and that at the center of these woods is something so vile that it would a man go insane just be the mere saying it's name." the monk answered. "Wow that sounds very creepy, Miroku. We're not going in there are we?" the fox shaking for just the mention of that woods. "Feh, I ain't afraid of some dumb trees...In fact" Inuyasha stop short and sniffed the air.

He knew that scent, the scent of his 'dear' older half brother. 'Does he ever give up.' "what is it Inuyasha." the monk asked "Is it Naraku, is he near by." asked the miko worried. "No, it just that bastard Sesshomaru. His greedy hand still wants my sword. I'll handle this.'' "Wait inuyasha we'll help you." added the slayer. " No this a family thing. Sesshomaru is completely heartless he'll kill anyone who get in the way. Wait here all of you, I'll handle this" and he was off...

The scent was coming for the woods. 'That Idiot Miroku al say anything for a free meal.' The forest was covered with a thick fog, that when he saw the older Yokai. A swarm of blood-colored butterfly surrounded him drawing him deep into the forest. Now Inuyasha of course ran right after him, not even knowing why. It was as if he too was lure in to the forest. Even thought the fog was thick you could see the sun. But soon even that was gone and in its place was a never ending night. 'Huh, what the hell.' Inuyasha thought but keeping on running he couldn'tstop even if he wanted too.His curiosity was just too strong. When finally caught up with Sesshomaru, the demon was facing a old tore up village the crimson butterflies danced around him. Inuyasha saw only his back as the elder demon said in eerily soft voice "The lost village."

LPK: well that was a hell of a lot better then the last chapter. The next one starts the 1st chapter of the game....Please RR


	3. Osaka House

LPK: I own nothing I sometimes forget to say that, but I figure most people would get the idea that you don't own it, if you have it on a website named this disclaimer is for this story and Kokoro no Arui(?) as I forgot the disclaimer for that story. Warning: Your in for one long ass chapter also the rating probably went up now. 

Chapter 3: Osaka House

Inuyasha just stood there unsure of what to do next. It was Sesshomaru who broke the eerie silences but even his words couldn't break the uneasy feeling that all but consumed them. "I've been here before." The stonic demon spoke words barely above a whisper. But Inuyasha heard him. "So you've been here before, a Sesshomaru." He spat the last part. The emotionless demon eyed him, "Inuyasha" no tone visible in his voice. But his eyes told the real story, hate shone bright in his amber orbs. Inuyasha instinctively reach for his Tetsaiga. But it was gone "Sesshomaru! YOU BASTARD! Where's my sword"?

Inuyasha glared at the older demon. If he didn't have Tetsaiga, he'd have to make do with his claws. "I know not of your lowly accusation. This only proves further that a mere half demon like you has no rights to wield the Tetsaiga. Now die like the useless half demon you are." The demon reach for his Tokijin but it to was gone, as was Tensega! Before Inuyasha could react was grabbed by the throat "Inuyasha, tell me where is my sword?" tightening his grip. Because even without the Tokijin he could destroy this lowly half-demon, couldn't he? "How the hell, should I know!" Inuyasha the half-demon broke free, claws ready he wouldn't be caught off guard again. Both brothers looked ready to attack claws flexed and ready poised for attack. Suddenly Sesshomaru stood up. "Can you hear, them? Inuyasha this is no time to fight." Said in a voice not quite his own, "What the hell kinda of nonsense are you saying now, Sesshomaru!"

The half-demon growled in response still ready to attack, though his code of honor (something he doubted that Sesshomaru had) wouldn't let him attack an unready enemy. Even if that enemy was Sesshomaru. The demon repeated "Can you hear them?" his voice unusually soft again. "Sesshomaru?" Inuyasha called. Quite frankly he was worried, something he thought would never have happened. "Can't you hear them calling?" the demon continued to mutter. Inuyasha would never have Admit it but he was scared, well actually he was freaked out a bit, and worried. He knew Sesshomaru better then most, and he knew that muttering nonsense was something Sesshomaru would not do. "Listen, Inuyasha. Can you hear them calling us?" Demon said in the same soft voice, but it seemed like more of a command, But the half demon curiosity took over and he listened. Maybe just to prove to himself that there was nothing there. "T…e…t…wns…ha…e..retur…" the voice of the wind echoes eerily. Inuyasha just stood there shell-shocked. Did just hear what he thought he heard!

Of course not he was just hearing things. Or so he hopeful thought. "Sesshomaru?" he called out, once more the demon was gone. Inuyasha hurried after him into the village he hoped he didn't have to enter. Sesshomaru may be an asshole but he is still Inuyasha's older brother. "Why do I do these things?" hoping his voice would warm the silence that surround him, "Sesshomaru!" he called. There in front of an old house stood the demon as if he was waiting for Inuyasha. "Sesshomaru!" the half demon shouted nearing him a little relieved now they can leave. The demon stared at blankly for a moment not the blank Sesshomaru style, but creepier like the blank look of those dolls Kagome practically worshipped. Soulless, blank, and peering as if into one's very soul. The demon's eyes turn back as the demon fainted to ground. But Inuyasha caught him, "What the hell is going on here?" But it was no use the demon blackout. "Sesshomaru!" the half demon shouted shaking his 'beloved' brother to wake him. Because he was Inuyasha and that's just how he was when dealing with Sesshomaru.

The demon awoke. "Inuyasha" he shouted his eyes now glare with what Inuyasha hoped was fever. His eyes then closed again Inuyasha heard growing "Let me go you fifthly half breed". The demon growled 'touchy' thought Inuyasha moving away. The demon stood and stared at the house "Osaka house" started the demon "Inuyasha!" half demon looked at him clearly on guard should Sesshomaru try anything. "I suggest a truce til we depart from this hell, or til we retreat our swords back." The demon suggested was quite reasonable but years told Inuyasha not to trust anyone especially not Sesshomaru. "How do I know I can trust you?" Inuyasha said distrustful. "I am a demon of honor and my word is my bond." said Sesshomaru taking pride in that "Fine on one condition, I'm in charge and walk in front got that?" but half demon had his own pride to worry about. The demon growled, but figured it may work in his favor to have Inuyasha in front. He smiled in his head. Yes may work in his favor after all! A plan already working in his head, the stonic demon nodded in agreement, "alright, then lets go in there" Inuyasha opened the door, Sesshomaru walked in but Inuyasha though he saw something in the corner of his eyes, but though nothing of it. "Sesshomaru I'm in charge remember…"

It was a old house similar to those found in their era, except it was very run down, Inuyasha when up the stairs to the right. He felt intrigued to go up them. The brothers passed a door. Sesshomaru halted again in front. "Inuyasha, there someone in there I hear them talking." "What! Maybe they know where our swords are. "The half demon started banging on the door. "Hey, you in there open this door" there was no answer. Inuyasha then tried his demon power to break down the door "IRON REAVER-SOUL STEALER!" nothing happen. "WHAT!" he was stunned nothing happen. "Sesshomaru you try. "The demon stonic looked at him strange again and said "Our strength won't work, we need a key. " Inuyasha look at him but demon walked away from the door, without another word. "Well if we have to" Look in Sesshomaru's eyes kept him from asking why he hadn't done anything, what's wrong with him. Ever since they came here, Sesshomaru had been acting weird even for Sesshomaru. Hell he even let Inuyasha lead and that was definitely something Sesshomaru wouldn't do.

"Inuyasha." called the voice of the aforementioned demon. "Yeah let's get the key." They continued looking for the key. Inuyasha thought that Sesshomaru was walking slower than usual. "Sesshomaru hurry up!" "Don't leave me behind again." came a soft eerie voice once more. "Sesshomaru?" Inuyasha was getting freaked out again. "It was not I who spoke Inuyasha." The demon replied. "But it was your voice that just now answered." Inuyasha defended. "Don't speak such nonsense Inuyasha I said nothing." This answer left Inuyasha wondering who the hell had just spoke. It sounded like Sesshomaru but it was not something Sesshomaru would have said. "What the hell is going on here." Inuyasha whispered to the dark. "Tell me Inuyasha? Have you given up retiring Tetsaiga, out of fear, only a worthless half-breed would have. Leave the Tetsaiga to its rightful master." Demon had to rub it in because he was Sesshomaru. "Like hell Sesshomaru just you watch, I'll get back my Tetsaiga and lop off your other arm and send you running away like the weak dog demon that you are, like I did before." Inuyasha growled.

Sesshomaru was weak. Fighting him was nothing. He proved that about how many times? This would be no different. "Silences Inuyasha, I grow weary of your presence, Let us retire our blades, so I can silence that bothersome gap of yours." Sesshomaru passed Inuyasha glared at him and continued down the stairs. Inuyasha growled 'Bastard dog demon' under his breath but held his tongue. Because they needed to get moving or he will never get his Tetsaiga back or worse he'll be stuck with Sesshomaru in this village, till he went crazy. The first room they checked was the one under the stairs. The door was unlocked. It was a bedroom with a net across the room, and on that other side was a body shaped bedroll, it did not move. Inuyasha shudder mental at the thought of what lies beneath those blankets. But he wouldn't give Sesshomaru the joy of seeing him physical shudder. Something shinning caught his eye. It was the key! Now they could get to the other side of that door. But first that blanket, his curiosity was too much he had to know, and Inuyasha was fairly certain that there was nothing that could surprise him any more. He removed the blanket…..There was nothing there. Even Sesshomaru eyes widen. 'That can't be' it was too strange.

Inuyasha let the blanket drop. It landed back in its original position as if it had never had moved at all. "What the hell is this place." Inuyasha muttered. "Maybe the voice on the other side of the door can answer that." Sesshomaru whispered his voice once more seem different, Inuyasha just couldn't pin point just what was wrong with it other then it wasn't Sesshomaru. They left the room slowly and as quietly as they could. Trying not to break the silence of that room, for breaking it seemed deadly. Back up the stairs and to the door. "I missed…you." The old floorboards creaked so Inuyasha thought no, hoped, yes just his imagination nothing more. He put the key in and turned it, the door fully open. This room was bigger then the other one. He approved an old wooded table and found something Kagome had called a flashlight he also found… "That's the-" Sesshomaru shout but Inuyasha had already grabbed it. "Camera of Obsura," Said the voice old humanoid man in Inuyasha's head. "Takes pictures of impossible things." A weird scene play in Inuyasha's head, Of a human at a strange shrine, The human stood in front of a sacred stone with the Camera in hand, he put it up to his eye, and then seem to struggled with something.

But Inuyasha knew not what. There was a flash, followed by the human admiring something, probably not of this world. The scene end and Inuyasha couldn't be any more relieved. "Inuyasha…" Sesshomaru voice called it was soft and almost fearful. Inuyasha turned around and faced him. That tone scared him, if Sesshomaru was scared than no good was to come, hell he didn't even want to know what cause that fear. But he went over there anyway. "Inuyasha…..There is someone over there." The demon pointed the door. An eerie whisper seemed to call out, "Why…did…you…leave?" Inuyasha stepped closer to the door where Sesshomaru was. "Inuyasha…." Sesshomaru said faintly "The voice won't just leave." The demon took a step back. As if the voice could easily reach out and strangled him,

Sesshomaru seemed to be breathing harder than normal. No wait was he? Inuyasha draw closer to the door. "Inuyasha!" Sesshomaru shouted just too late. The half-human reached the door. "why…Why…WHY…WHY!" a voice seemed to call out. Then something lashed out at Inuyasha. It threw him backward into a wall. All the time Sesshomaru looked on with now noticeable fear. "No….don't" he breathed to something. He was grabbed by the throat and hoisted into the air and then shook him violently. "What the hell…." Inuyasha mutter to the scene before him. He didn't know what the hell was going on. But he had to do something! Even if it meant helping Sesshomaru. But what could he do? 'Camera of Obsura' the old voice seemed to play back. 'Takes pictures of impossible things, and with that ended. Inuyasha looked down at the camera. "Worth a shot, Now how to use it?" He thought back to the time that to when Kagome showed him how to use it. He put his eye up to the camera as she had once done. He aimed the camera at the floating Sesshomaru, something appeared, but Inuyasha pressed the shutter button, before it was fully visible. There was a flash and a hiss.

Then Sesshomaru was dropped to the ground. The younger Inu ran to him. "Sesshomaru!" He shouted and grabbed the demon by his Haori(kimono-like jacket) collar noting strangle marks and hand prints on his neck as he did. "What the hells going on here?" Inuyasha muttered. "Inuyasha…" the demon replied seeing the half demon. Inuyasha then dropped him, because although brothers there was no love between them. "Sesshomaru, mind telling me, WHAT THE HELL JUST HAPPENED?" Inuyasha was really creped out. Maybe it was the village or being stuck with Sesshomaru, but something was seriously wrong here. The demon stayed silent and shivered weakly, not a very noticeable shiver but it was a shiver none the less, as was anything emotion that Sesshomaru did. "Quickly let us retrieve our blades and depart from this hell." The next words were softer. "While we can." he looked towards the door as he spoke. Inuyasha looked at him weird. He had a feeling Sesshomaru wasn't telling him everything, but seeing how he reacted Inuyasha kind of didn't want to know. They left the room quite quickly after that. Fearing it would returned, even though

Inuyasha felt quite confident in his abilities to use the camera, he also hoped he wouldn't have to. They traveled in silence for two reasons, one they may grab attraction attention, by whatever was in the house. The second reason was that Sesshomaru wasn't very talkative. Something shiny caught Inuyasha eye. It was in the Kimono room that could be seen from the exit. That shiny thing could be Tetsaiga, he used the flashlight to look in the room, but even with his sensitive eyes couldn't pierce the eerie gloom of the room on the other side of the bars, that separated this room from the other. It looked like a sword that is all that Inuyasha could tell. It was either the Tensega, or Tetsaiga. They couldn't tell till they went in that room. The demon sighed and nodded he knew what had to be done, even if he didn't want to do go through with it. They worked their way back to the central room and then went to the door that lead to the Kimono room. They were more cautious this time maybe out of fear, not that they would admit it. In the Kimono room the lights from the flashlight cast eerie and freighting shadows on an otherwise normal room.

Inuyasha walked in front with the camera around his neck, and the flashlight in his hand, as he searched the room….But it was gone as if it had never been there at all. "YOU THINK THIS IS A GAME!" Inuyasha shouted to the silence that seemed to mock him. This just wasn't right, that and nobody messes with Inuyasha and gets away with it. The half demon calmed down slowly, it was no use in yelling any secrets this village had, it was going to keep. "Inuyasha…" came the calm cool voice of the lord of the western land, because unlike a mere half demon he could control his temper. But even Sesshomaru had to admit this tricks were wearing thin. The demon motioned to Inuyasha to leave. Inuyasha reluctantly agreed, out of kimono room once more intending to leave the house. When Sesshomaru stopped and backed up, Inuyasha wouldn't have notice if he hadn't have called out. "Inuyasha" it was that tone again, and it sent chills down Inuyasha spine. Inuyasha turned around to face his half brother, a little worried. Sesshomaru eyes seemed distance and almost fearful. Without warning he took Inuyasha's hand in to his own remaining hand. Something eerie showed in Inuyasha's head when there hands touch.

It frightening him, he pulled away but Sesshomaru pulled him back. Scenes flashed in Inuyasha's head that morbid and terrifying. Human woman being strangled, hanged twins, angry villages in despair and then and then a seemingly human boy laughing dressed in blood spattered black ropes. He had snow-white hair… Sesshomaru let go. Inuyasha looked at him wide eyed. "What the hell was that?" he asked quietly trying to calm down. "I…don't know" the older replied. "How long have you've seen that stuff?" Inuyasha questioned this was serious. "…. I don't know exactly it comes and goes." Was the older brother's replied. Inuyasha looked at him "I think we need to hurry and get out of here." Inuyasha said mind now made up. Inuyasha reached out for the door, but something or someone screamed and lashed out. It threw Inuyasha into Sesshomaru back into central room. All the doors that accessible from that room where slammed forcibly, and closed, shut tight.

The Inus both scrambled their feet. Sesshomaru then backed up. "How can you still.…be here?" he breathed softly almost like a whisper. Inuyasha looked at his 'dear' brother worried and was going to ask. But the voice once more called out like before. It laughed bitterly. "WHERE DID YOU GO MIRNKOU!" the house boomed angrily. "SHOW YOUR SELF!" Inuyasha ordered. He then spun around in earnest searching for something that was there at all. "INU…" gasped the disoriented voice behind him. He turned to see his brother being dragged across the floor by some thing unseen. It was clawing viciously at his face. But the demon was ability to cover his face with his remaining hand weakly. "SESSHOMARU!" Inuyasha shouted not knowing why he cared as he ran after the dragged demon. All he knew was that he cared that and nobody deserves that. Whatever was attacking Sesshomaru it was able to claw chunks of even his demon flesh.

Inuyasha tried to pull Sesshomaru away, but was thrown back. Poor Inuyasha could only watch helpless as it threw Sesshomaru against a wall and processed to strangle him. The demon lord could do nothing to save himself. His body felt numb, he couldn't move. His breathing became more labored, He started to feel his neck throb. Sesshomaru coughed and struggled weakly the final act of his demon blood. "Inuyasha…" he called out weakly. What happen next was lost to him, but not to Inuyasha. Who knew he had to act, he forced his weaken body to get up and use the Camera. The Camera? Where was it! Inuyasha had no time to wait, every minute he stood around doing nothing, was one more minute in which Sesshomaru was closer to death! He looked there was camera under the floating Sesshomaru. Inuyasha dashed for the camera, he slid under whatever was there, took his camera aimed and fire in quick secession whatever it was hissed, it dropped the unconscious and hopefully not dead

Sesshomaru, who land beside the aforementioned half demon. Who was in the process of waking up said demon, who coughed weakly? "Inuyasha" he said weakly. "Come on! Let's get out here!" Inuyasha said standing up, the camera in hand ready to use it at a moment notice. Sesshomaru then dragged himself to his feet. "No" he breathed softy again. "Still here!" Sesshomaru looked around nervously "One way out." He whispers using that tone again. "What the hell are you taking about, Sesshomaru!" Inuyasha shouted to the back of his half brother. Sesshomaru turned his head to Inuyasha. His eyes seemed blank, distant and soulless. It was the same look that Inuyasha got when they were outside the village. "One way out." The demon repeated in a whisper, with that soft tone. But before Inuyasha could ask, Weird soft footsteps reminded him that they were alone. "WHY!" the house seemed to scream. Some thing vaguely human walked by, muttering voiceless nonsense. Inuyasha turned around by saw nothing. "Inuyasha" called Sesshomaru as he moved away, trying to get Inuyasha to do the same. But if

Inuyasha was anything he was defiant. Inuyasha ignored him, he didn't take orders from Sesshomaru why start now! Inuyasha soon felt cold scaly hands wrap around his neck. It shook him violently. Inuyasha forced himself not to scream, after the initial shock he then fought his way through. He then stood next to Sesshomaru, who stared at him voicelessly. Inuyasha put the camera up to his eyes ready to use it at a moment notice. It was then he realized he was scared no matter what he said in his head, a thought he would never truly believe. He looked around the room; he saw his half brother looking worse for wear, but still as emotionless as ever, even if his breathing was harder then normal, as was Inuyasha's.

Though the ever-prideful demon would tell no one let alone Inuyasha of what he saw. "Wh..e..r..e ..d.i.d…y..o..u…g..o" a hiss like voice rang out. Both brother's breathing immediately increased at the sound. "Why did you ever leave?" the voice bitterly hissed. It seemed to have been circling them. But now struck out. "WHY" it screamed then grabbed and then violently shook Sesshomaru. Inuyasha was ready, he spun around and fired two shots, Which sent the voice hissing backwards. "Damn it why won't it die already." Inuyasha said trying to shake over his fear but wasn't really succeeding. The voice was the one who answered that as it appeared and tried to grab them both. Inuyasha dived down to the ground taking Sesshomaru with him, But before he landed Inuyasha landed he fired three shots at point blank. The voice shrieked unearthly and what happen next Inuyasha knew not. 

LPK: Yay it finally done, My newest chapter of Crimson Tears. Grammarly (is that even a word) checked to the best of my ability, I have no editor. One note I want to point out. (1) For anyone who has played the game it's suppose to be Masumi Makimura but since this is a crossover decided that I'd give the Inuyasha characters the parts of the fatal frame two characters. So Masumi Makimura is now in this story as Mimoku guess which Inuyasha character he is? Other characters will be introduced as the show up will till next chapter. Oh and this also inspired a one shot story about one of the many past lives of the Inu brothers as twins, it however has nothing to do with this story…. Please R+R (Read and review that is.) 


End file.
